Under the Mistletoe
by Harry in the Hunger Games
Summary: As Promised: My Christmas One shot. The team are called on Christmas eve for a mission where a man dressed as Father Christmas has been stealing artifacts from the Serinturk Museum. Contains Zan minimal Toneisha and obviously Blaisy Merry Christmas everyone!


**So here it is, as promised:**

**Harry in the hunger games's Christmas one shot, it will feature all characters, Zan, little bit of Toneisha and obviously Blaisy so I hope you enjoy and;**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERAAAAYBODAAAAAAY**

**YEAAAAAAH**

**ROCK YOUR BODAAAAAAY**

**YEAAAAAAH**

**ROCK YOUR BODAAY RIGHT**

**BACKSTREET'S BACK**

**ALRIGHT!**

**okay ignore that and enjoy this!**

**Please R&R (make it my christmas prezzie)- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from the show, just the plot. Please don't kill me!**

Daisy was late.

She made her way to Stella's office running at the speed of sound. She had been told that she could have Christmas Eve and day off, but things never went her way. She hadn't set an alarm so her communicator hadn't woken her up, it had taken Blane to ring her mobile to actually get her up.

"Sorry I'm late!" She shouted tripping over the step on her way and landing in Blane's arms.

"Watch where you're going Miller" He laughed.

"Shut up" She laughed trying to cover up the blush on her cheeks.

"When you're quite finished" Stella cut in.

"Thankyou. Well, we have received several witness reports of someone dressed as Father Christmas stealing priceless artifacts from the Serinturk museum, one of which being"

Stella said standing up and turning the projector on.

"The dark stones?!" Daisy asked confused.

"Yes, Daisy"

"What's a dark stone?" Keri asked.

"There used to be three of them, on the tallest hills in England, Scotland and Wales it was beleived that they balenced out Great Britains power, but they were removed for safety reasons in the 1820's because stories of the dark stone curse started circulating" Blane said proudly.

"Hey! That's my thing!" Daisy protested.

"Well, I remember stuff you say" Blane began "like in year ten you said you don't really like white chocolate..." Blane realized what he had just said and trailed off his face getting redder by the second.

"Meanwhile back at the mission" Dan cut in impatiently.

"Yes" Frank said trying to suppress his grin. "Um we have traced them back to this warehouse" Frank showed them a picture.

"So much for being subtle" Oscar laughed referring to the Christmas decorations that covered the building from top to bottom.

"Hey's sure milking the whole "Father Christmas" thing isn't he?" Zoe said.

"Yup" Dan smiled at her making her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Blane, Daisy, you two will be undercover outside. The rest of you will go into the main building through the three other entrances. Rose and Tom you will guide them via headset from here" Lenny explained...

"Why the hell do I always end up outside in the cold with you?!" Daisy demanded pulling the zip of her jacket up under her chin.

"Hey! It's not my fault it's cold!" Blane huffed. "Here" He said taking his jacket off and handing it to her.

"No, no, I'm okay" She protested.

"I know, that's why you're sweating under the heat pounding down" He said sarcastically putting it around her shoulders. It smelt like his aftershave and Daisy had to try hard to stop her knees from buckling.

"Thanks" She smiled. "Aren't you cold now?" Daisy asked.

"Nah, I'm fine" He insisted...

"Right guys you should be getting to the main hall about now" Tom said.

"It should be through some double doors to your left" Rose told them.

"Okay thanks" Aneisha said.

"My pleasure" Tom replied his tone flirtatious.

"You're on duty, Tom" Stella reminded him.

"Yes, ma'am" Tom said sarcastically.

Aneisha laughed and put her communicator down.

Frank whispered something in Stella's ear.

"You're on duty, Stella!" Tom shouted.

"ooo" Rose whispered fistbumbing Tom under the table so Stella couldn't see.

Stella shook her head whilst Frank tried to contain his giggles.

"Rose said it should be down here" Aneisha said turning left. Just like Rose had said there was a pair of double doors at the end of the corridor.

"Guys Blane and Daisy have just told us that they saw a bunch of agents heading your way, be careful" Rose warned.

"We always are" Keri laughed.

"We need to get moving" Zoe said.

"Well come on then" Oscar huffed. Just as the lights began to flicker.

"The dark stones" Dan said answering the confused looks on the teams face.

"Alright then, let's go" Carrie began walking down the corridor...

"Daisy?" Tom asked.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"You two should probably get inside with the others" He told them.

"Okay" She put her communicator down.

"Right we need to get inside" Daisy told him. "But, without the security code there's no way to get in"

"Daisy we can just-"

"So I suggest we climb up to that window"

"Yeah or we could just-"

"Right well that's decided then"

"Daisy-"

"Don't argue"

"But-"

Don't"

"Dai-"

"Nah-ah" She put a finger to his lips and began to climb the one of the huge Christmas trees that sat under the indicated window.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Nope" He said looking up and crossing his arms.

"Enjoying the view?" Daisy laughed.

"Yup, you should see yourself from this angle; it's amazing" He smiled.

"Yeah well you should see me when-" Daisy's words were cut off by her screaming.

"DAISY" Blane shouted.

The branch that Daisy was stood on broke under her weight and Blane leapt out of the way to stop it from landing on him. Daisy was clinging onto the branch above that, which was also threatening to fall.

"BLANE" Daisy screamed as the branch buckled and she tumbled from the tree, Blane ran to the mouth of the tree and caught her.

"Falling for me?" he asked as he held her bridal style.

"Just a bit" She laughed. He smiled as he put her down.

"As I was saying" Blane continued. "If they have the dark stones then we just wait for the power and alarms to go off like last time" He chuckled.

"Why didn't you say that before?!" Daisy demanded walking toward the door just as the power inside flickered off. Blane rolled his eyes and followed her...

Blane and Daisy caught up with the others and got straight into the fight that was going on in the corridor. The whole team seemed to be fighting about forty people dressed as Santa.

Oscar pulled one of their hoods down and slammed his fist into their face. Sparks flew from their neck.

"They're robots!" Carrie shouted down her communicator to Tom.

"No problem" Rose chuckled.

A few seconds later the Robots stopped their attacks.

"Guys listen, I can hack these Robots to leave you alone and attack whoever is behind all this but you have to pretend that the've kidnapped you" Tom told them.

"Right guys, come on" Keri said standing in between two robots the others followed and a few seconds later the robots took a grip of each agent and led them away...

The Robots had lead them to a large room. In the middle was someone sat on a throne-like chair.

"Good work" He said rising from his chair. "Deactivate"

The robots did nothing. The man pulled his Santa beard off and cleared his throat.

"Deactivate" He said slower. Once again nothing happened. The man put his beard back over his face and walked up to the nearest robot, one that was holding Carrie back. He knocked on it's forehead.

"Deactivate!" He shouted shaking it's shoulders. The robot leg go of Carrie and slammed a hard metal fist into the man's face knocking his Santa hat off.

"Merry Christmas" Tom's voice rang out of the robot.

"Come on, let's get this guy in" Oscar said grabbing his arms whilst Blane took his legs and they dragged him along, Tom and Rose making the Robots follow...

"Good work team, a succesful mission all round" Lenny beamed clapping Blane on the shoulder. "You apprehended a villain and isolated the dark stones"

Just as everyone began to walk away Daisy interjected.

"Hey, what are you all doing for Christmas?" She asked.

The group looked at each other.

"Nothing, why?" Blane asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if any of you would like to come around" She began. "Only if you want to, I mean you can come in the evening so you can still see your families, but if you don't want to that-"

"Daisy" Rose cut in silencing her rambling.

"We'd love to" Frank laughed.

"Great" She smiled "My place at one?"

The team nodded.

"Cool I'll see you then" She said walking away.

Christmas Day...

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Blane shouted walking out from the kitchin with the Turkey.

The team jumped up and took their seats at the table. Blane placed the turkey down around everything else and sat down in his seat next to Daisy.

"Hey, thanks for helping with the... well everything" She smiled.

"Anything for you babe" He laughed. Daisy rolled her eyes at his response and tucked in.

After dinner the team sat around the television.

"Zoe, can I borrow you for a minute?" Dan asked from the hall.

"sure" She laughed getting up and following him.

"Now, Zoe" He began. "Has anyone ever explained the tradition of mistletoe to you?" He asked cheeks turning red.

"Mistletoe? No" She looked confused.

"Well, Mistletoe is that" He said pointing at the light above them. Daisy had decorated the chandelier with the plant.

"Wow, it's so pretty" She smiled.

"Just like you" Dan said making her look down from the light and at him.

"And at Christmas, it's traditional to do something under it, do you know what?" He asked.

"Sing?" Zoe suggested causing Dan to chuckle.

"No, this:" Dan put a hand on Zoe's cheek and closed the gap between their faces.

Zoe thought her head would explode as Dan's lips intertwined with hers and she tangled her fingers in his hair.

When they came up for air, they pressed their foreheads together and laughed.

"You didn't need a tradition to do that" Zoe laughed. Dan smiled, moved her fringe out of her hair and led her back into the other room.

Before they could open the door however they heard clattering from the other side and when Dan did open the door he was surprised to see most of the team sprawled on the floor.

"Get off!" Daisy moaned at Blane who was beneath her.

"That wasn't me!" He shot back putting his hands up displaying they were nowhere near her backside.

"Sorry" Rose said from her position in between their legs.

A lot of "ows" And "Ughs" Came from the team as they managed to untangle themselves from each other.

"Did we miss a game of twister or something?" Dan laughed.

"What's twister?" Zoe asked her hand still in Dan's.

"Long story, I'll tell you another time" He whispered in her ear.

"No, we were trying to eavesdropping on you teaching Zoe the traditions!" Aneisha hissed fixing her hair.

"You heard that?!" Dan asked his and Zoe's face the colour of the baubles on the tree.

"Every word!" Keri laughed, who had somehow managed to not get tangled on the floor.

"Hey don't worry about it, aren't we all guilty of a few sins at Christmas?" Aneisha laughed making Tom spill his drink on himself.

"I'm not!" He spluttered.

"Awww, I know Tommy" She said in a babyish voice leaning over and kissing him on the cheek instantly shutting him up.

Daisy snook away into the kitchen, unnoticed by all except Blane who followed her.

"What are you doing?" He asked making her jump and drop the dish she was holding.

"Jesus Christ, Blane don't do that!" She sighed.

"Can I make up for it?" He asked.

"You can clean it up!" She snapped.

Blane chuckled taking the dust pan and brush off it's hook and sweeping the broken pieces of dish up.

"Thanks" She said softening. "I'm sorry I snapped at you" She put the broken pieces into the bin.

"That's okay no harm done" He smiled.

"You know, I owe you for today, you've really helped me... and for yesterday" She muttered the end of her sentence. Blane smiled and walked upto her. She stepped back the closer he got until she was pressed against the counter.

"C-can I make up for it?" She stuttered her cheeks becoming redder.

"'Course you can" Blane said his voice halfway between a croak and whisper, he stretched his hands out and put them on her hips. She melted under his touch and put her hands around her neck.

"It's funny the way you change whenever I get close to you" Blane laughed.

"I-I don't" She tried to argue.

"Merry Christmas, Daisy" He whispered so close now that Daisy could feel his breath on her lips.

"Merry Christmas Blane" Daisy laughed now finding her feet and taking control of the situation and pressing her lips to his.

Blane smiled into the kiss. Her lips were warm against his own. When they parted Blane started to laugh.

"What?" Daisy asked. Blane continued to laugh.

"Come on, you idiot, what's up" She pressed pulling on the collar of his half done up hoodie. Blane still laughed.

"Come on back up boy wonder tell me what's wrong" Daisy demanded. Blane stopped laughing he just smiled.

"There's the girl I fell in love with" He smiled kissing her again.

"Bloody hell, I walk in here to get a drink not watch two people chewing each other's faces off!" Carrie shouted in protest.

"What?" Everyone from the living room shouted running into the kitchen.

"Well It's about time!" Rose sighed.

"Shut up" Daisy said to the crowd.

"Or you won' get dessert!" She threatened.

The team ran back into the room.

"That's for you too" Daisy said threatening to throw a spoon at Blane.

"Fine" Blane said kissing her for a final time and walking into the living room.

"I love you!" He shouted.

"I love you too!" She laughed...

**I hope you enjoyed that sorry if you didn't I tried my best.**

**I hope you all have a great, I know me and Barry(my friend the wombat) will.**

**I'm going to my nan's and then to my other nan's to see my mum so woop!**

**Merry Christmas everybodaaay**

**rock your-**

**Barry: No Hannah! You just did that!**

**Oh right yeah sorry Barry... and everyone else have a good one bye**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks**

**ily (Lots + lots + lots xx)**


End file.
